


The Final Rose

by Digdeepenough, GreenDayMCRmy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Frerard, M/M, Sexual Content, The Bachelor! AU, The Bachelor!Gerard, dating show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digdeepenough/pseuds/Digdeepenough, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenDayMCRmy/pseuds/GreenDayMCRmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Frank wasn't one to follow petty reality shows. He wasn't interested in the lives of the rich or trashy and he certainly didn't participate in watching these shows."</p>
<p>Frank's roommate persuades him to apply for a popular dating show known as 'The Bachelor' and he gets much more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Pretty Face With a Chase Ain't Worth the Price

**Author's Note:**

> The Bachelor! AU

Frank was not one to follow petty realty shows. He wasn't interested in the lives of the rich or trashy and he certainly didn't participate in watching these shows. His roommate however did not share his opinion.

"You should try out for this show." Jamia suggested from the couch, eyes glued to the television. Frank sat down next to Jamia looking at the screen in bewilderment. "What show?"

Jamia rewinded the recording back to the commercial. "This season on The   
Bachelor" The narrator sounded from the Television. A guy with shoulder length black hair and fair skin was pictured on the screen wearing a tight fitted black suit. He had hazel eyes that were complimented with long eye lashes and a small amount of eye shadow and eye liner. His face had soft feminine features and thin plump lips. There was no denying that this man was pretty. 

"Twenty eight year old Gerard Way, is an artist from New Jersey who is looking for someone to spend the rest of his life with." Frank rolled his eyes at the sappiness. The scene cut to an interview of Gerard. "I recently ended a relationship with a guy that I had been with for over six years and I am ready to fall in love again." This Gerard guy made hand gestures frantically aw he talked out of the left side of his mouth. Frank found this somewhat endearing. "If you think you've got what it takes to be on this season of 'The Bachelor' than visit ABC.com and apply." The narrator's voice ended the commercial. 

Jamia paused the recording and looked over at Frank expectantly. "What do you want me to say?" Frank gave Jamia an exasperated look. "That you'll apply." Jamia answered. 

Don't get Frank wrong he loved Jamia to pieces. Like a sister of course considering that she was majorly into girls and Frank hadn’t been into girls since he was practically molested by one during recess in fifth grade. Not that Frank had never fucked a girl before, he just never got the same rush from having sex with a girl than he did from a guy. Sure girls were all soft and warm and stuff but guys had cocks and how could any girl compete with that?   
Frank snorted, "Are you fucking kidding me, why would I waste my precious time applying for some dumb ass reality show?" Jamia looked at Frank incredulously. "Frankie, your time is not precious when you're not at work you're sitting on your ass doing nothing and I saw the way you looked at that Gerard guy, you totally had the hots for him. Frank blushed. "I am not applying for that show and I do not have the hots for him, I give anyone who is mildly attractive that 'look'." He scoffed crossing his arms. 

"Come on Frank it would be fun, it wouldn't kill you to do something fun would it?"  
Frank sighed, "Fine whatever it's not like I'm going to get on the show anyways." He and Jamia spent the next hour and a half of their lives filling out the application that they printed out from online. "Do you have any tattoos and if so where are they located on your body?" Frank read aloud from the form. "I don't think three lines is enough to fit them all on here." Frank chuckled. 

The questions on the application were beyond personal, things like what high school did you attend? What college? How many relationships have you been in and why did they end? Frank felt completely violated of his privacy but he knew it wouldn't matter anyway. No one would select him or even look at his application anyways. He figured he mine as well be honest on the application anyways. This would be a good opportunity to look back on his life, evaluate his past relationships etc. 

When Frank had finally finished the application he had to move onto the video tape portion. Jamia helped videotape and set up Frank in a chair holding his Yorkie named Fluffy. "The dog with earn you bonus points." Jamia explained getting the video camera ready. "Okay one, two, three action." Frank stared at the camera for a while trying to figure out what to say. 

"Um…..hey I'm Frank Iero, I work at a CD store and I sing and play guitar in a band called Pency Prep, I really like dogs and I have a lot of tattoos." Frank looked over at Jamia who was making a 'go on' gesture at him. "I guess I'm ready to find love because I'm pretty bored with my life right now….and I could use someone to make it more bearable." Frank found himself being more honest than he intended. "Uh and that's about it." Frank looked up to see Jamia stop the camera recording.

"I should probably redo that." Frank sighed, scratching the back of his head. "No it was perfect." Jamia said, working on converting the video to a DVD. 

"Fuck no Jamia, that was awful." Frank rubbed his face with his hands. 

"Yeah, but it was also charming they dig stuff like that." Jamia ejected the disk from the computer. "Now we just have to pick out some pictures of you." Jamia smirked when Frank groaned. 

They selected a picture of Frank shirtless, (which Frank was pretty uncomfortable about) a picture of Frank with his dog, and a picture of Frank performing on stage. They collected everything together and mailed it in to 'The Bachelor' Studio in California. 

Frank didn't expect anything from this. It was just something Jamia made him do for fun, it wasn't like he was going to be selected or anything. He didn't really want to be selected anyways. So that Gerard guy was pretty, really fucking pretty but it wasn't like anything would come of it even if he were on the show. He was probably just doing it for the publicity or money. Frank didn't even known anything about his personality he could be a complete jack ass for all he knew. 

Frank spent the next few weeks as usual. Working at the CD store, going to band practice, hanging with the guys and getting drunk and stoned. He started to totally forget about sending in the application, that is until he received a phone call. 

Frank picks up the phone, groggy from a night out partying.  
"Hello." Frank yawns, sitting up in bed.  
"Is this Frank Iero?" The voice asks from the voice asked from the other line.  
"Yeah?"  
"This is John Davis from the casting of The Bachelor, i'm calling you to inform you that you've been selected to participate in our show."  
"Fuck."


	2. Hollywood Whore?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nothing ever could have prepared him for how his heart stopped when he first made eye contact with Gerard Way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so fucking sorry, I know this chapter is five months late but I hope that you guys will enjoy it. I'm going to continue with this story and since now i'm on summer vacation i'll have a lot more time to write it.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Title from Hollywood Whore by Papa Roach

After weeks of preparation and stress, Frank found himself in the back of an expensive limo with six other guys. The past few weeks had been a complete blur to him with the cast call, wardrobe makeover, photo shoot, and all around craziness he was beginning to think he was in way over his head.

His friends and family were shocked when Frank informed them that he would be dropping his life for a couple months (probably less considering he was sure that he'd be booted off the first night) to be on a dating show. 

Frank while being a very 'No taking shit kind of guy was not known to be a 'spur of the moment' kind of guy. He usually thought his decisions through and he didn't often make a decision as big as leaving your life on hold for months to be on some dumbass reality show without giving it careful thought. 

However, Frank didn’t like the direction his life was heading. He knew Pency Prep was on the verge of a fall out and while he loved his job, he wanted something more in life than a barely above minimum wage job. He knew joining the cast of the 'bachelor for one season probably wouldn't hold the answers to his way to an early mid-life crisis, but at this point any change in pace sounded good to him. 

While all of these things had caused immense amounts of stress and pressure on Frank, the part of the process that gave him the most grief was the wardrobe portion. The letter he had relieved in the mail had stated that participants "Must wear formal attire for every 'rose ceremony'", whatever the hell those were. 

Frank lived with his best friend to afford the rent and made about eight dollars an hour, he didn’t have the funds to afford twenty different suits. "Just wear a different tie and shirt." Jamia had suggested, "No one will notice." 

So Frank and Jamia had gone out to the mall and bought a large eray of different tie and dress shirt designs. Frank's favorite was the snow man tie. He knew it looked really gay but so was he so it worked out just fine. 

Frank looked around the limo at the unfamiliar men he was sharing the limo with. They certainly didn't look like the stereotypical 'Bachelor' participants but Frank supposed he didn't either with his tattoos and piercings. 

The majority of the men in the limo had that 'bad boy' persona about them, with their tattoos and burly figures. Frank certainly had an idea of what kind of men Gerard Way was into. They all seemed to be laughing and having the time of their lives. 

"And fuck have you seen that Gerard guy's ass, it's so damn tapable, I just wanna squeeze it" said a guy with long greasy hair and an unkempt beard who Frank knew to be Bert McCracken from their brief introductions. 

"Fuck yeah I know, and his mouth looks perfect for sucking dick." A burly man tall man with huge shoulders and big douche sunglasses replied. Frank remembered his name as Matt Sanders or commonly referred to as M. Shadows. Everything about this guy screamed 'douche!'

Frank couldn't believe how disrespectful these guys were being. Sure, Frank had thought all of these things at one point or another but to say them out load was a whole other matter. 

Frank sincerely hoped that all the guys on this show wouldn’t be such assholes. 

"What do you think Iero?" The muscular M Shadows douche asked him.

"Huh?"

"Do you think Gerard's a virgin?"

If Frank would have answered honestly he would have said 'No of course not.' Realistically there was no way this Gerard guy was a virgin. He was far too pretty to not have been approached by men before and he didn't seem like the kind of guy that said 'no' too often. He seemed like the kind of loving guy who got taken advantage of a lot in the real world. It made Frank's heart hurt a little imagining guys using Gerard in that way. Frank didn't understand how he could already be caring for a man he hadn't even met yet. 

"Hello Frank?" A guy named Jacoby Shaddix waved his hand in front of Frank's face bringing him out of his trance. 

"Uh…yeah sure he looks pretty innocent to me." Frank chuckled nervously. All the guys in the limo moaned. 

"You're no fun Iero," Bert huffed. "Of course he's not a virgin, just take one look at the guy and you know he's gotta be a first class slut, look at that ass it was probably carved by gods for the sole purpose of fucking!"

The other guys in the limo grunted in agreement. "It doesn’t even stop there." M. Shadows continued. "His face is so damn pretty, like how the fuck is a guy allowed to be that pretty?"

"I dunno man, but I sure as hell am not letting a catch like that slip by me." Bert grinned his evil nasty grin, looking like Satan himself.

"So all you guys care about is looks than? You don't care about his personality at all?" Frank questioned in disbelief. He had never met such a bunch of assholes at one time and he lived in Jersey for Christ sake!

"Well of course we do," Jacoby answered. "But it's not like we've got a hell of a lot of other stuff to go off on yet besides the fact that he's really fucking sexy." Jacoby smirked and Frank rolled his eyes. 

Luckily, he wouldn't have to be spending much more time in the limo with these jackasses because they were finally pulling up the bachelor mansion which he wasn't too keen about staying it because he was sure it was crawling with spiders and other unpleasant creatures.

The guys in the limo all pushed their faces up against the windows to get a good look at what they all assumed to be Gerard Way standing in front of the building talking with the host guy Chris Harrison.

They had all received explicit direction as to how to conduct themselves after  
exiting the limo and introducing themselves to Gerard, as this would all be filmed (which Frank was still uncomfortable about). 

"Fuck look at him he's even prettier in person." The guys gawked out the limo window, watching Gerard frantically wave his hands around as he was talking to Chris. 

Frank had to admit that this guy was really really fucking pretty. But then again he was probably a dick so it didn't really matter right? 

"I'm going first." Bert smirked his dirty little smile and got out of the limo and sauntered toward Gerard. The guys rolled down the window so they could hear. 

They watched Bert saunter up to Gerard. Gerard smiled his pretty little smile when Bert approached him. 

"Hi I'm Gerard-" Gerard was interrupted by Bert pulling him into an embrace. 

"Hey Gerard, it's so nice to meet you I'm Bert." He said as his hands slipped down Gerard's back and onto his perky ass.

Gerard squeaked when he felt Bert grab his ass and pushed him off of him laughing uncomfortably. Gerard's face was bright red. "Yeah it's nice to meet you too…now how bout you go inside and I'll meet you later?" Gerard waved bye to Bert as he walked up the walk and into the mansion. He took a deep breath as he watched for the next person. 

The guys in the limo howled with laughter.

"Who would've thought that McCracken would have the nerve!" Matt shouted sounding impressed. 

"Well it look like it's my turn." Jacoby grinned and stepped out of the limo. 

"I guess it's just you and me now." Matt grinned. "I haven't even met the guy yet and I can already tell he's gonna be cute as hell, did you see how much he blushed when Bert grabbed his ass…still can't believe he got away with it…..I bet he liked it."

Frank nodded nervously, this Matt guy intimidated the living shit out of him and he really didn't wanna get on this guys bad side. Frank watched nervously as Matt exited the limo after Jacoby. Frank hated to admit it but he was nervous as fuck. He wasn't comfortable around a camera and he hated to admit it but Gerard was really fucking cute and he didn't want to make a fool out of himself, especially on national television. 

He glanced out the window briefly to see Matt pick Gerard up in his arms and swing him around. "Put me down." Gerard giggled obnoxiously. When Matt set Gerard back down he was blushing madly and he attempted to hide it by covering his face.

Frank watched Matt continue into the mansion and he felt like he was going to piss himself. 

"Fuck fuck." He muttered to himself, slowly getting out of the limo. Gerard smiled at him as he walked up to him and Frank felt so fucking awkward. But he couldn't help but notice how bright and hazel Gerard's eyes were. Sure they had been pretty in pictures but nothing could prepare Frank for how wide and eager they were. Frank felt himself choke up, he had no clue what to say or do and he probably looked like a complete idiot. 

Gerard smiled at him even wider when he saw how speechless he was. "Are you okay?" Gerard grinned holding his hand out. "Hi I'm Gerard." 

Frank felt himself get his voice back. "Hey I'm Frank." He took Gerard's hand in his and kissed it gently making Gerard blush like a mad man 

"I guess I'll talk to you more inside than?" Gerard giggled a high pitched nasally laugh. 

Frank nodded. "I look forward to it." Gerard waved his signature wave at him and Frank continued inside. 

Nothing ever could have prepared him for how his had heart stopped when he first made eye contact with Gerard Way.


	3. The First Impression Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you're not familiar with the show.  
> If you are given a rose from the Bachelor you are safe during the rose ceremony which is basically an when people are eliminated.

Frank made his way into the bachelor mansion. The interior was decorated nicely and he could see himself getting used to this. When he walked into the main room he saw a few men were already sitting down and making themselves comfortable. 

Frank awkwardly sat down next to a guy with spiky black hair and a full sleeve of tattoos. The guy seemed to be getting pretty cozy with a slightly pudgy, baby faced guy with a fedora on. When Frank sat down the guys turned around and grinned at him. 

"Hey I haven't met you yet, I'm Synster Gates and this is my friend Zacky Vengeance." The guy grinned and raised his hand for Frank to shake and the other guy waved effeminately.

"Hey, nice to meet you I'm Frank Iero." Frank could feel the camera in the corner on him and he had to use every fiber of his will not to gawk at it like a deer in headlights. He was going to need to get used to the camera's prying feeling. 

Frank continued to meet more men as the contestants continued to roll in. Some of the guys were very attractive but Frank knew that he had signed a contract to not engage in any sexual activities with any of the other contestants and he knew it would be rude and disrespectful to Gerard, who he had unfortunately already formed a small crush on. 

He had met a guy named Jared Leto, who was staggeringly tall and handsome and a guy called Brendon Urie, who was flamboyant but eccentric in his own   
way.

He had so many brief introductions with people that he could hardly remember who most of them were. 

When all of the twenty five contestants had arrived they all sat in the main room and made small talk until Chris Harrison entered the room to make an announcement and the room was silent. 

"Welcome gentlemen, I hope that you have made yourselves comfortable, in a few short minutes the cocktail hour will begin and in this time you can each have some time to talk with Gerard but first we have a quick announcement from Gerard's brother Mikey Way." Chris gestured to Mikey who entered the room. The guys looked at one another in confusion.

"Hey, everyone as you've just heard I'm Mikey Way, Gerard's brother and as his brother I am responsible for making sure he doesn't get hurt." Mikey glared at each and every one of the men. 

"That being said, if any of you hurt my brother I will single handedly hunt you down and kill you." 

The guys in the room chuckled nervously, thinking that he was kidding but the look that Mikey shot them afterwards left no questions that he was dead serious.

Mikey's face turned back to a neutral expression. "Good luck everyone, my brothers a piece of work." Mikey said as he made his way out of the room. 

"Well that was interesting, and now here is Gerard." Chris Harrison gestured to the man entering the room. 

Frank's as well as everyone else's in the room jaws dropped when Gerard entered the room. He was wearing a black waist coat with a clean white dress shirt underneath with ridiculously tight dress pants. His ebony hair fell to his neck and was styled neatly and his hazel eyes were rimmed with the perfect amount of black eyeliner and eye shadow.

He blushed and grinned a cheeky smile that showed all of his small teeth. 

"Hi, I'm Gerard which I hope you guys would remember since I just met all of you outside." Gerard laughed nervously, waving shyly. Most of the guys in the room laughed and cooed at his shyness.

"So tonight I guess I will be giving the first impression rose to one of you, which will guarantee your place at the rose ceremony." Gerard twirled the small rose in his hand.

"So you guys can help yourself to the drinks, I myself will be sticking to diet coke." Gerard mumbled uncomfortably. "I'll be out on the patio if anyone wants to come talk to me." The guys watched as Gerard walked out towards the patio. 

Gerard waited on the patio for someone to come talk to him. He was becoming more anxious every minute. He was beating himself up for being this shy he needed to get over it, he was given this opportunity by chance and he needed to take advantage of it. A guy named Jared Leto that he recognized from earlier came to sit next to him. 

"Hey I brought you a diet coke." He grinned his charming smile and handed it to Gerard. Gerard smiled up at him and he could feel the video camera on him. 

Fuck he needed to get used to that he was going to be under a camera for a couple months. 

"Aw thanks that was nice of you, so Jared what do you do for a living?" Gerard asked attempting to make small talk. 

"I'm an actor, I've been in some movies but they aren't very well known ones…"

"That's so cool." Gerard exclaimed genuinely interested. "What kind of movies?"

They continued their small talk for a few more minutes until Jared leaned in closer to Gerard. 

"Can I… try something?" Jared pushed a piece of hair out of Gerard's face. "Um sure?" Gerard said uncertainly.

Jared pressed his lips to Gerard's in a quick passionate kiss. Gerard moaned a little in to the kiss and out of the corner of his eye he could see Bert and Matt watching them from behind some bushes.

"Fuck did you see that? What the hell does he think he's pulling?" Bert growled in frustration.

"He's hogging up all the time with him and he kisses him what an asshole." Matt hollered, glaring at Jared from across the patio.

"We better go back and tell the guys about this." Bert gestured back towards the main room. 

"Yeah you go ahead and do that and I'm gonna go get this guy off of Gerard." Matt said, making his way over to where Gerard and Jared were kissing.

"Ahem." Matt coughed and Gerard and Jared pulled apart. 

"Oh hi Matt." Gerard blushed looking at the ground.

"I guess I'll go." Jared scurried back inside.

*******************************************

"And Matt and I walked out there to find Jared fucking sucking Gerard's face off." Bert shouted, explaining what he saw to the guys in the main room. 

"What the hell man that's not cool." A guy named David exclaimed. "He's totally not here for the right reasons!"

They didn't notice Jared making his way back into the room.

"Who's not here for the right reasons?" Jared looked at David questioningly. David stuttered and looked at the ground.

"Were talking about you jack ass what the hell kind of a stunt did you think you were pulling there?" Bert hollered shooting daggers at Jared. Jared looked at him shocked.

"I don’t know what you're talking about." Jared crossed his arms and frowned.

"I'm talking about you fucking sucking off Gerard's fucking face the second you get here!" 

"Hey Bert, you can't really talk seeing as you grabbed his ass the second you saw him…" Frank reasoned, trying to calm him down.

"You shut the fuck up Iero, just because you're too much of a pussy to-" 

"Hey I don't like that word…" The men looked up to see Gerard standing in the room with his hands on his hips. "It's insulting and degrading to women." Gerard frowned disapprovingly at Bert.

Bert looked up and Gerard's piercing glare and back down at the ground. "Sorry." He muttered.

Gerard turned to smile at Frank and he felt his heart lurch in his chest. "Frank would you like to come talk with me?" 

Frank gawked at Gerard with his mouth hanging open and nodded furiously. Since when did he forget how to function as a normal human being? 

Gerard took Frank's hand and led him outside to the patio where they found a place to sit. Frank let Gerard practically drag him there as he had been too shocked to comprehend what was happening. 

"Are you normally this quiet or are you just nervous?" Gerard giggled at Frank's terrified face.

"Sorry sorry, I guess I'm just not used to all of this." Frank gestured at the cameras. He took a deep breath he had to get a grip or he was going to humiliate himself on national television 

"You're cute." Gerard grinned, tucking a piece of his own shoulder length black hair behind his ear.

"You think I'm cute, you're the cute one here." Frank smiled, happy that he had regained his composure. Gerard blushed madly for the thousandth time that night.

"So what kind of music are you into?" Gerard asked, looking up at Frank with   
those gorgeous hazel eyes.

They talked for what seemed like hours about their personal interests, occupations, and general things about one another, stuff you would normally do on a first date, except there were other guys there who demanded attention….other guys who were 'secretly' watching them when they thought they weren't looking. 

"Well I can see some of the guys are getting kind of antsy so I guess it's time to give you this…" Gerard pulled out the first impression rose and stuck it on Frank's shirt while Frank gawked at him like a deer in headlights. 

"This is for being such a gentlemen tonight and for being kind enough to sit here and put up with my blabbing." Gerard smiled shyly. 

"The pleasure was mine, thank you." Frank leaned in and gave Gerard a quick peck on the cheek. This was their first time meeting after all and Frank refused to be thought of as a man whore on national television…or anywhere for that matter.

"I'll see you." Gerard gave him a quick hug indicating that their time together   
was over. Frank hated to admit that he was bummed out that he didn’t have more time with him but it was something he would have to get used to on this show. 

Frank made his way back to the main room with the guys. Many of the guys were outside fighting to get Gerard's attention before the rose ceremony. The guys that were inside glared at Frank as he came in the room with the first impression rose but didn't say anything. Bert and Matt sat down on the couch across from Frank. They were both obviously drunk.

"Yeah man we've totally got this is the bag." Bert high fived Matt and fell into a fit of maniacal laughter which seriously freaked Frank out. 

"Did you see how Gee blushed when I said he was pretty, he so loved it." Matt had a shit eating grin on his face.

"And did you see his face after I pressed my erection into his leg, he couldn't stop staring at my dick afterwards." Bert slurred and looked over to Frank. 

"Sure he gave you that rose for being a gentlemen, but I think we can all tell he likes a man who's a little more cocky if you know what I mean." Bert winked. 

Frank just ignored them. He was safe from elimination tonight since he was given the first impression rose, he had nothing to worry about….for now. He hated how much his stomach lurched when he thought about leaving the show and never being able to see Gerard again. He knew he shouldn't care so much since it was just a dumb reality show after all, but there was something about Gerard that made him seem so genuine and real. He was so sincere with everything he and Frank talked about and he seemed genuinely interested about what Frank had to say. Frank could tell just from talking to him that he was such a sweet and caring person, even if he was a bit diva like at times. Frank refused to believe that Gerard was just another product of reality television. Gerard was special. There was something unique about him that suggested he didn’t belong here either. 

*****************************************************

When the time for The Rose Ceremony came the Frank and the twenty four other men were lined up in the Rose Ceremony room. Frank thought this was all rather awkward and staged but he lined up like he was supposed to. They waited until the host Chris Harrison came in the room. 

"Hello Gentlemen, tonight nineteen of you will be given roses meaning that you are safe and five of you will be leaving tonight." Chris turned to Frank. 

"Frank, since you received the first impression rose you are save tonight and have nothing to worry about." Frank nodded. He was still shocked that Gerard gave him the rose but he wasn't going to complain. 

"And here is Gerard." Chris gestured to Gerard entering the room and back out of his way. 

Frank hated how his heart lurched in his chest when he saw Gerard's pixie like face.

"Hi guys, umm I guess I'll get started." 

The next ten minutes or so were excruciatingly long and boring for Frank. He had to sit through Gerard calling up various guys names and pinning the rose of their suits like he did for Frank. To Frank's disappointment, Bert, Matt, and Jacoby's names were called. Jared, Synster, Zacky, David, and countless other guys names that Frank hadn't bothered to learn were also called. 

Brendon was one of the five disappointed guys that did not receive a rose. The guys all took it pretty well and gave Gerard a hug goodbye with the exception of Brendon who burst into tears. 

Gerard had to pat him on the back and explain to him, "Brendon, I'm sorry but you seem like you're still in love with this Ryan guy and I can't jeopardize that. 

"I miss him so much Gerard." Brendon cried into Gerard's shoulder.

"Aww it's okay hun, you just need to try to explain to him you're situation, I'm sure he'll take you back."

"Thanks Gerard." Brendon sniffled and walked out with the rest of the guys that were leaving.

Gerard sighed. "Well that was pretty intense, I think I'm gonna have to turn in now." Gerard yawned. "See you boys tomorrow." 

"Bye Gerard." The guys chanted back. 

Frank was tired too and he wondered if anyone would notice if he tried to sneak up to where the rooms were. He wandered up to his and some other guy's shared bedroom and plopped down on the bed. He organized some of his clothes in the drawers hoping that he would be here for awhile. When he finally got everything situated he passed out on his bed thinking of how great it would be if he got a date card tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am so sorry about how long it took to update. I wanted to update before I have to go back to school next week. -_-  
> I'm really bad at updating in a timely manner so it might be helpful to have a co-writer or beta or something? I don't really know....  
> So here's the chapter hope you enjoy it.   
> Love,  
> Amelia


	4. The Date Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys recieve the first date cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I'm so happy to tell you that Digdeepenough and I will now be co-writing this fic! Her stories are amazing and her fics are some of my favorites out there so I'm really excited to get to write with her. I'm sure updates will come in a much timelier fashion now.

Frank tossed and turned all night... Sleep was impossible with everything that happened last night fresh in his memory.

He hadn't noticed that his roommate was M until the inconsiderate douchebag woke him up, from the sleep he manages to get, at 6am doing push-ups and sit-ups.

Frank peeked over to the alarm clock on the nightstand and frowned at it. 6:07am. He didn't even think God was awake at this time.

It also didn't help that M was talking himself through his morning work out.

"C'mon, thirty four... Thirty five. Thirty six. Thirty seven... Ah, fuck... T-thirty--shit I lost count."

"Thirty eight." Frank yawned, sitting up. "Is this really necessary?"

M glared at the smaller man and jumped up off the floor. He was shirtless and sweaty. 

"D'you think I just fucking look this amazing because I was born this way?" M asked, pointing at his six pack.

"Uh..." Frank started to answer, but M snarled at him and grabbed his wife beater off his bed.

"Nah, man. I worked for my body. And Gerard's gonna' appreciate it. Compared to all the fuckin' skinny twats like you I look like a God and I'm sure Gerard wants a real man." And on that final note he pulled open the bedroom door and charged out.

Frank sat in his bed and sighed. "Okay then." He whispered.

At around 8am the camera crew was going in and out of rooms, filming everyone's morning routines and Frank was in the kitchen, pouring himself some orange juice.

Synyster soon joined him at the dining table and they began to talk. With a camera in the distance.

"I don't know about you, but I slept like a baby. I thought of Gerard the whole night and it just eased my mind." Synyster smirked. "I can't wait to see him."

Frank was about to say something when Bert bursted in and screamed out. "Good morning S.O.B's!!!" 

"Looks like someone doesn't need coffee." Frank whispered and Synyster laughed.

M was walking in after Bert, shaking his head and rubbing his temples. "Is this gonna' be a regular thing for you?" He asked and Bert pulled open the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"I don't know man, am I totally gonna' sweep Gerard off his feet today?" Bert cackled, taking a chug from his drink.

Frank shook his head in annoyance and continued to drink his juice. The camera caught his gesture and Frank mentally face palmed.

"If you're gonna' be drunk on the date please make sure you humiliate yourself and ruin your chances." Zacky entered the kitchen and went straight for the coffee machine.

Bert glared at him and flicked him off.

M laughed and rummaged through the pantry.

It was pretty quiet for a minute or so, besides the burping and coughs... Bert broke the silence, of course, with a crude remark.

"If he's dressed as sexy as he was last night I'm probably gonna have to bang him as soon as I get my time with him."

All the guys groaned and started telling him off.  
The guys all heard the door bell. 

"Ooh it's the date cards, I'll go get it." Zacky ran to the front door to retrieve the cards.The guys all gathered around Zacky as he read off the date cards. 

"It looks like..........Bert gets the one on one date-"

"FUCK YEAH." Bert shouted, snatching the card from Zacky. The guys all groaned.

"Don't get too disappointed yet guys there's still a group date card.

Zacky opened the second date card. " Frank, M, Jacoby, Myself, Synster, and Jared." Zacky grinned. Frank felt his heart flutter in excitment. 

************************

Gerard sat in the meeting room with the producer of the show listening to his demands. 

"Now I know this is going to come as a shock to you but we've set you up on the first one on one date with Mr. Bert McCraken."

"What?" Gerard asked outraged, hands on his hips.

"We think that he is an interesting character who will spark interest in our viewers."

"He's completely rude and offsive though you saw what he did to me when I first met him!"

"Come on Gerard I know you liked it" the producer grinned and looked up from his paper work. 

"I did not!" Gerard crossed his arms, blushing madly. Gerard bursted out of the producers office pulsing with anger. Who were these producer to tell him what to do? Did he not have any say in it at all? 

Gerard made his way to his car, put his key in the ignition and backed out of the producers headquarters. 

When Gerard arrived at his temporary apartment he found Mikey on his couch watching TV.

"What are you doing here? Gerard asked as he locked the door.n"I thought i'd check up on you, see how you're holding up with all of this," He gestured around the room. "This place is pretty sweet."

Gerard shrugged. "It's alright I suppose, apparently i'm going on a date with that Bert McCracken guy that I didn't even agree to." Gerard plopped himself down on the couch next to Mikey. 

"For real? That guy was disgusting he is a total perv, why didn't you just kick him off he's an asshole." Mikey grimaced.

"It wasn't my decision! The producers made me keep him on because they said he would get them more viewers of something." Gerard mumbled, crossing his arms protectively across his chest.

"Why did you even sign up for this show? You're just going to end up getting hurt again."

"I can't just go through my life without taking any chances this could be a really good opportunity for me!" Gerard argued getting up from the couch and glaring at Mikey. He could take care of himself he didn't need Mikey to be so protective of him. 

"Gerard..." 

"I'll be getting ready for my date." Gerard stalked off to his room.

Even though Gerard was the older brother, Mikey was always the stronger brother, the protective one. He had seen Gerard hurt far too many times and he didn't think he could handle it again.

Gerard looked through his large walk in closet and picked through his vast array of designer clothes. The show gave him a large updated wardrobe of clothes that he would never in a million years be able to afford on his own. 

Gerard decided on a teal satin dress shirt with a black waist coast and skinny dress pants that showed off his ass. He then made his way to the master suite to fix his hair and makeup. When he was thoroughly satisfied with his appearance he put his shoes on, got his coat and reentered the living room to find that Mikey was still there. 

"How do I look?" Gerard asked, gesturing to his outfit. 

"You look great." Mikey got up from the couch and wrapped his arms around Gerard.

"Good luck Gee, and please be careful." Mikey smiled as he pulled away from the embrace.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine." Gerard huffed as he hurried out of the apartment.


End file.
